spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zig Zagging At The Zoo (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Zig Zagging At The Zoo (June 5, 2018) Synopsis - Plankton & Mr.Krabs get trapped inside Clamus’ habitat. Characters Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Spongebob Squarepants Mrs.Puff (cameo) Clamu Monroe Timmy Two Unnamed Children (boy & girl) Karen Plankton Fred Rechid (running gag) Police Officers & Ambulance Drivers (gag) Helicopter Pilots (gag) Zoo Officials The Story The story begins with Mr.Krabs desperately chasing Plankton, who has stolen a Krabby Patty. MR.KRABS: Come back here Plankton! PLANKTON: No can do Eugene! I am on a one way to RULING THE WORLD! MR.KRABS: Spongebob! Spongebob jumps out of a hiding spot armed with a laser gun. He corners Plankton. SPONGEBOB: Ha! You lose Plankton! PLANKTON: Oh no! I don’t want to get shot with the safety on! Spongebob looks to see this. SPONGEBOB: Barnacles! I forgot to get the unsafety! Plankton sees the Chum Bucket in the distance. PLANKTON: See ya losers! Plankton runs off, until he steps on a small rock. The rock sinks. PLANKTON: Ugh! What the?! A rumbling sound is then heard. PLANKTON: Oh crud. A geyser full of garbage sprays out sending a screaming Plankton flying in the other direction. MR.KRABS: Me Krabby Patty! Mr.Krabs steps into the garbage geyser and pursues Plankton through the water. SPONGEBOB: MR.KRABS!!! Spongebob then notices Mrs.Puff walking by. SPONGEBOB: MRS.PUFF!!!! MRS.PUFF: Ah! No! Stay away! Mrs.Puff puffs up in self-defense and rolls off like a big soccer ball. Plankton sinks through the clouds and lands right into an enclosed area. Mr.Krabs does the same. PLANKTON (dazed): I lost 14.76987421% of my intelligence! MR.KRABS (dazed): I lost one cent of money! The two eventually begin to get their senses back and then confront each other. MR.KRABS: Give me back me patty PLANKTON!! PLANKTON: I can’t! It's lost! MR.KRABS: What do you mean its lost?! PLANKTON: It jumped out of my hands and I lost it as I was flying midwater from that garbage geyser impact! MR.KRABS: Well that's just great! $5 of me money wasted! PLANKTON: Where are we anyways?! MR.KRABS: Who cares! Unless if it has five bucks! PLANKTON: Well for one thing, it sure doesn’t harbor any money. MR.KRABS: Good! Then I don’t care! PLANKTON: Well you should! Look! Mr.Krabs & Plankton look at the sign, it says “Clamu.” They then realize they are in the Bikini Bottom Zoo. MR.KRABS: Blast it! We are in the smelly zoo! PLANKTON: More specifically, IN CLAMU’S HABITAT!! The two foes then notice a gate open, an angry and huge clam comes rushing out, in an obvious hungry state. PLANKTON: Quick! The Light Fixture! MR.KRABS: Arrgh! No kidding! Mr.Krabs steps on Plankton as he climbs up to the light fixture to safety, to avoid Clamu. PLANKTON: Eugene!!! Mr.Krabs looks to see Clamu charging right for them, extremely ravenous. MR.KRABS: Ahhh! I hate sympathy! Mr.Krabs grabs the squashed Plankton and gets him to safety just as Clamu arrives, jumping under them and failing to reach. PLANKTON: Phew! I think we are safe! MR.KRABS: I sure hope so! Clamu retreats back into the shadows. Mr.Krabs & Plankton look around. MR.KRABS: We gotta get out of here Plankton! NOW! PLANKTON: We will be fine! I can call Karen on my phone! Plankton gets it out. He then drops it when a gust of wind happens. Mr.Krabs is not amused. MR.KRABS: Well,... what phone exactly Plankton?! PLANKTON: Don’t fret! A zoo official should spot us in no time! The zoo's employee ward is shown empty, barren & lifeless. A tumbleweed blows by. MR.KRABS (getting mad): Is this worker a ghost by any chance?! PLANKTON: Don’t get testy with me Eugene! This was your fault in the first place! MR.KRABS: My fault?! You were the one that stole that Krabby Patty! PLANKTON: It was for good reason! So I could be successful! MR.KRABS: You know! You have got to be the dumbest hypocrite I have ever came across! I should’ve left you down on the ground so Clamu could nibble on your innards! PLANKTON: You twisted monster! MR.KRABS: Bite me! PLANKTON: Gross! Clamu then rushes out of the shadows having gotten annoyed at their senseless arguing. Mr.Krabs & Plankton whimper in fear. After a couple of moments, Clamu eventually returns to the shadows. PLANKTON: Ugh! Ah, oh, why don’t you be more quiet Eugene?! MR.KRABS: Just don’t argue & don’t move a morsel! PLANKTON: No sound at all? MR.KRABS: Not even a sigh of breath! Mr.Krabs & Plankton stare in space while trying to remain as silent as possible, until… MR.KRABS (farts): Oh excuse me, I had a burrito for lunch. PLANKTON (plugging his nose): Honest, smelly mistake, I guess. They continue staring in space. Until… MR.KRABS (yawns): You know yawns are contagious right? PLANKTON: Yes I am aware, I am a certified scientist after all! MR.KRABS: Pipe it down! Don’t be so loud or annoying! PLANKTON: Oh how ironic! The two continue to stare in space a third time, and… MR.KRABS (sneezes): Aghh! Blasted allergies! PLANKTON: WILL YOU CAN THOSE INCESSANT SOUNDS ALREADY?!! Clamu runs out of the shadows and comes close to swallowing Plankton & cutting the light fixture in half. MR.KRABS: Aggahhh!! PLANKTON: Go away you stupid clam! Clamu growls and desperately tries to reach the two foes. Until, Clamu gets hit with a peanut. She turns around to see a group of kids led by Monroe Timmy, with peanut bags. MONROE: Beat it clam! Clamu growls & considers going after the children. However, she decides to go into the shadows & gain control of herself, due to being allergic to peanuts. Mr.Krabs & Plankton begin to catch their breaths and face the children. MR.KRABS: Thank you little scallywags for distracting that vicious beast! PLANKTON: Now get us down! I ain’t getting any younger here!! Monroe & the children instead get some slingshots & flashbangs from their pockets, revealing an ulterior motive. MONROE: Ready, Aim & Fire! They begin firing the flashbangs. MR.KRABS: OW!!! PLANKTON: My opitcalcordia! Monroe & the children eventually run off snickering after they use up all of the flashbangs. Mr.Krabs & Plankton continue dangling in fear. MR.KRABS: I want to go home! PLANKTON: Yeah! Me too! MR.KRABS: I want to kiss me money! PLANKTON: I… guess. MR.KRABS: I want to go and take a hot bubble bath with me money! PLANKTON: Okay, now you’re just getting weird. Spongebob & Plankton's computer wife Karen then arrive at the zoo and spot the two foes. MR.KRABS: Spongebob! PLANKTON: Karen! MR.KRABS: Please get us down & away from Clamu! Also, how’d you two find us? SPONGEBOB: I checked all over town! The zoo was the last place I haven’t checked yet! An overview of Bikini Bottom is shown in shambles, numerous fires, crashed boatmobiles & other forms of messes, caused by Spongebob's “hunt.” Police boats, ambulance trucks & helicopters also search around for survivors. FRED: My leg! Ughhh! At the zoo, Karen finishes taking a picture of Plankton in his time of need. KAREN: This is better than how I imagined it! PLANKTON: Haha! Now get me down! MR.KRABS: Or its coming out of ye paychecks! SPONGEBOB: Can do Mr.Boss Man! And Mr. Little Man! PLANKTON: Hey! Spongebob gets out a rubber ball from his pocket and throws it into Clamu's enclosure. Clamu herself notices and rushes for the ball. Sponge then hops in and grabs Mr.Krabs by the feet. Clamu notices while chewing on the ball. SPONGEBOB: Barnacles! No! No! Nooo! Clamu drops the ball and rushes right for the three in a territorial state. SPONGEBOB, MR.KRABS & PLANKTON: AAAAHAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Before Clamu can devour all three, she is hit with a tranquilizer dart. Three more darts hit her sending her down to the ground unconscious. Karen has contacted the zoo officials. KAREN: All three of you are idiots. You didn’t even call the superiors! PLANKTON: Can it Computer Wife! There was none of them in sight! OFFICIAL: It's because, we were on our lunch break! We got Krabby Patties with tater tots! For Free! MR.KRABS: FOR FREE?!! OFFICIAL 2: Yeah, pretty much. Mr.Krabs’ eye twitches. He hops out of the enclosure and grabs a tranquilizer. OFFICIAL 3: Scram! Mr.Krabs gives chase so he can tranquilize the officials and take their money. MR.KRABS: Give me your money! Spongebob & Plankton hop out of the enclosure and meet up with Karen. PLANKTON: Let's go home Karen! So I can think of another diabolical plan to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula! KAREN: Can’t do honey. I am having an oil study club meeting today. And since I saved your sorry butt, you owe me to attend with my calculator friends! Let's go! PLANKTON: Aaaaghh!!!!!! Spongebob looks over at Clamu, who is now starting to come to. SPONGEBOB (getting out a bag of peanuts): So Clamu? Can I feed you a peanut? I got these on a sale! Clamu looks at Spongebob with shock & horror, before fainting once more, due to her peanut allergies. Category:SquidwardTentacles35